Heartbeat
by KsET
Summary: Oikawa não seria simplesmente seu paciente, mas o paciente que ele faria de tudo para salvar.


Um homem covarde, fraco e sem empenho, essa era a visão que Iwaizumi enxergava quando em defronte ao espelho. Por anos fora conhecido como o maior médico cardiologista de seu país, mas hoje, tempos depois de seus anos dourados, via-se sobre a sombra daquilo que um dia já foi.

No início da carreira, jovem e corajoso, executava procedimentos complicados e considerados "impossíveis".Seu nome ascendeu-se como uma esperança para todos os desesperados e desenganados pela medicina.

Hajime era praticamente um semi-deus! Se seu paciente tivesse 1% de chance de sobreviver, ele ignorava os outros 99% e tentava achar uma solução. Ele era incrível no que fazia. Seus internos, como bobos admiradores, ficavam maravilhados com a forma que o doutor trabalhava. Agilidade, empatia, alegria, cautela e precisão, esses eram os atributos citados por todos os garotos(as) que trabalhavam com o cardiologista.

O reconhecimento não partiu somente do meio interno de trabalho. Com poucos anos de atendimento, como previsto pelos seus superiores, fora indicado para uma série premiações médicas.

A situação repetiu-se por vários anos. Alguns especialistas, durante a fase de escolha, nem pensavam em ignorar o nome do rapaz para uma das vagas de indicado. Ele ganhou várias das indicações. Não achava merecer metade, mas como um bom médico, aparecia para fazer presença e alavancar o nome do hospital onde trabalhava.

"Melhor médico, método revolucionário, técnica revolucionária e estudo mais promissor" eram os prêmios acumulados por Iwa-chan ao longo dos anos.

Dinheiro não tornou-se algo valorizado pelo jovem. Com os anos, devido a fama de seu nome, acumulou mais números que conseguia gastar. Não era uma pessoa de luxos, então, de forma nobre, resolveu usar uma quantia de sua fortuna em hospitais de caridade e missões complicadas de médicos voluntários. Esse feitos eram partilhados com poucos médicos de seu meio social. Odiava que isso lhe rendesse outro prêmios filantrópicos(fazendo entender que ele só ajudava pessoas para ser reconhecido). Hajime fazia a linha de "ajude do seu jeito e sem mostrar o recibo"(1).

Mas os anos dourados, em sua visão, mostravam-se perto do fim. Passavam-se semanas desde último procedimento bem sucedido que havia executado. Todos os seus últimos pacientes, por alguma carga d'água, haviam apresentado complicações pós cirúrgicas. Ele não tinha como explicar. Parecia até um efeito colateral de suas suturas(que por sinal eram as melhores daquele hospital).

Ele tentou de tudo! Re-estudou seus métodos, refez seus passos e tentou re-trabalhar sua técnica…mas nada mostrou efetividade.

O fato era que talvez Iwaizumi mostrava sinais de cansaço. Seus pacientes não chegavam a morrer, mas ele odiava o fato de ver-se questionado os próprios dons. Era um homem metódico demais para ficar bem com pensamentos desse nível. Ele desejava ser o melhor e não aceitava algo mais baixo que isso.

\- Inferno - dando um soco no mármore, ele respirou fundo antes de morder os lábios em raiva contida - Inferno, inferno, inferno.

Outros dois barulhos ecoaram, deixando claro que ele socara o local algumas outras vezes.

Do lado de fora, olhando para a porta do banheiro e perguntando-se quando deveriam entrar, Hinata e Kageyama questionavam-se se Iwaizumi estava saindo no soco com alguém. Era bizzaro, mas não duvidavam da hipótese. No hospital, por alguma razão, os médicos tinham uma espécie de "ranço" pelo médico prodígio. Pareciam enraivecidos pela fama que o mesmo conquistou. Como se teimassem em afimar "Eu faço melhor, e nem por isso sou reconhecido".

\- Eu aposto 50 "conto no hajime! - Disse Hinata, tentando quebrar o gelo - Já viu o tamanho do braço dele ? Com um soco ele quebra qualquer médico desse lugar.

O loiro riu nasalmente, como se aquilo fosse um ponto positivo para o seu tutor.

\- Duvido muito! - O moreno disse em retruco - Doutor Iwaizumi é muito educado para fazer uma palhaçada dessas. Aposto que ele deve ter derrubado alguma coisa no chão.

Hinata não deu atenção aquilo que o amigo acrescentou, pois estava ocupado com os ouvidos grudados na porta do banheiro. Ele jurava ter escutado novos barulhos de soco, mas não surpreenderia-se caso fosse os roncos famintos de seu estômago(decorrentes das 46 horas de plantão).

\- Seu idiota, preste atenção quando eu falo - Kageyama deu um tapa na cabeça de Shoyo, sentindo insultado com a indiferença daquele anão - Eu estou dizendo, doutor Hajime deve…

No meio da discussão, o chefe dos garotos saiu do banheiro, deixando-os com semblantes perdidos.

\- Qual o próximo paciente ? - Iwa-chan perguntou sorridente, tentando passar a melhor imagem possível para seus pupilos - Tínhamos um Heterotópico (2), correto?

Ele tomou a liderança dos passos, esperando que os garotos lhe passassem as informações do caso.

Apesar da má fase, ele não gostava de transparecer duas personalidades para os alunos. Era um médico-professor, acima de tudo, não poderia permitir-se abalar(ou pior, abalar um de seus pupilos gênios).

\- Na verdade… - Tobio recobrou a postura, pondo-se poucos passos atrás de seu atendente - Temos um acompanhamento antes do heterotópico. Um paciente precisava de tratamento urgente; o enfemeiro disse que era bom colocá-lo no topo da lista para desencargo de consciência.

-Entendo… - Acrescentou o médico mais velho - Dessa forma, vocês podem ir na minha frente e começarem com todos os procedimentos padrões. Vou passar na cantina para comprar alguma coisa e encontro vocês logo depois.

Hajime pegou seu rumo, deixando os dois garotos pegarem o seu.

Hinata havia percebido a forma que o chefe havia fingindo normalidade, mas tinha ciência da real situação.

\- Você é o senhor Toru ? - Kageyama perguntou da porta, adentrando quando o paciente respondeu-lhe com um aceno de cabeça - Nós somos os doutores Tobio e Shoyo, cuidaremos de você até que o nosso atendente chegue.

O moreno recolheu o prontuário, lendo de forma supérflua toda as informações na folha.

Os rapazes não eram somente bons naquilo que faziam, mas sim uma dupla perfeita. Kageyama era incrivelmente aplicado em seus estudos e técnicas. Conhecia, de cabo a rabo, todos os procedimentos listados nos livros de medicina que haviam no hospital. Era um computador vivo. Suas mãos também eram precisas. Kageyama não errava. As pessoas, como já antes dito, não chamavam-lhe de computador por razões alheias. Ele respondia perguntas, das mais fácies as complexas, com mais rapidez que uma pessoa pronta a procurar no Google. Era bizzarro(no bom sentido).

Hinata, ao oposto do amigo, não aplicava-se na teoria, mas era incrível na prática. O garoto, nos primeiros anos de internato, era praticamente um médico formado. Seus instintos eram excelentes. Haviam poucos médicos com o seu poder de decisão. Nunca, nunca mesmo, tomava um caminho errado(mas óbvio, sempre instruído por um comentário de Kageyama). Até mesmo Iwaizumi se assustava com o potencial do rapaz.

De vista, poderiam questionar as razões de Hajime fazer questão dos garotos serem seus internos pessoais, mas bastava alguns momentos para compreenderem a razão do cardiologista. Mais que bons, os Kagehinas eram partes faltosas um do outro. Eram bons separados, mas incrivelmente incríveis quando juntos.

Hajime queria desenvolve-los. Ele via-os como pedras brutas. Eles, no futuro, levariam o legado de Iwaizumi para frente(até acharem justo passar para um outro alguém). Hinata e Kage seriam as últimas obras de Iwa-chan como um médico.

-Owwwww! - Hinata disse alto e extasiado, caminhando para perto do paciente depois de olhar seu nome na ficha de prontuário - Você é o….

A voz traiu-lhe, mostrando o quão bobo ele estava com a situação. Shoyo estava defronte a um de seus ídolos. Estava pasmo com a bondade de Deus por conceder uma dádiva como aquela.

\- KAGEYAMAAAA ELE… - Tobio forçou a memória, torcendo os lábios em vergonha por Hinata reconhecer o jogador primeiro que si - Senhor Toru, eu posso pedir um autógrafo ? Eu sou seu fã! Eu adorei a forma como você levou o nosso país para as nacionais com aqueles 13 pontos seguidos. Foi tipo, incrível. Você é muito bom.

O pequeno não escondia a animação, dando pulinhos de alegria.

\- Idiota! Ele é seu paciente, não seu amigo! Haja como um médico! - O moreno rebateu, tentando não demonstrar muita alegria em sua voz -ou pelo menos não tanta quanto Hinata - Desculpe, senhor Toru, ele não é uma das pessoas mais centrada do hospital.

As horas passaram rapidamente depois daquela revelação. Hinata, momento ou outro, perguntava coisas ao paciente(que respondia sorridente). Era quase final do expediente quando terminaram os procedimentos, tendo como único empecilho de acabarem com seus plantões, o doutor Hajime que parecia ter ficado ocupado por algum outro médico durante a tarde.

-Garotos, desculpe a demora, o diretor me prendeu em uma…

Olhando ao centro da mesa de repouso, Iwaizumi sentiu o peito falhar algumas batidas. Aquele rosto era incrivelmente atual em sua memória. Haviam passado anos desde a última vez que esteve tão próximo do amigo, mas o rosto era quase o mesmo da época de escola. Precisou piscar várias vezes para ter certeza que não falhava em enxergar a realidade.

\- Você é o…

Hajime falou baixo, ainda pasmo.

Os Kagehinas não entendiam a situação, mas para seguir o protocolo, Kageyama limpou a garganta e abriu a boca para falar o estado do rapaz.

\- Não precisa, - o paciente tomou a dianteira, fazendo Kageyama se calar imediatamente - Eu e Iwaizumi éramos melhores amigos na época de escola - Oikawa dissera alegre, elevando seu rosto para que ficasse nivelado com o de Hajime, dando um sorriso que não lembrava-se dar a muitos anos - Não é, Iwa-chan ?

1- É uma de forma de dizer que ele fazia coisas boas, mas não falava para os outros médicos do hospital.

2- Transplante heterotópico, de forma bem simples, é voce colocar um novo coração dentro do peito de uma pessoa. Eu não posso afirmar os termos técnicos, mas sei que isso ocorre quando o coração doente não pode ser removido. Dessa forma, a pessoa fica com 2 corações: um bom e um doente. É lindo.


End file.
